


TR2 - The Missing Scene

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Category: Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexy beast Terry Sheridan handcuffed to a bed and Lara leaves him there, I don't think so, this is my fill in of that scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TR2 - The Missing Scene

Lara straddled me and I could feel my cock rise to the challenge, and Lara was definitely a challenge. She’d kept me at arms length for long enough, since she’d pulled me from that Barla Kala prison cell, and frankly I’d had enough. I wanted her, here and now. I wrapped my fingers into her long hair and pulled her down for a kiss, our tongues duelling, she got my blood boiling quick and fast as I kissed her for all I was worth. Not one of my smarter moments, daring Lara to break my wrist but I was going to kiss her anyway, she would have done it too but she wanted this, as much as I did.

I knew she was not immune to my lovemaking either, as she was making little mewing noises in the back of her throat, and had her fingers twisted in my hair to keep me from going anywhere, not that I’d even thought about it.

We rolled over and Lara pinned me to the floor, kissing me passionately. She slid down my chest, biting my neck and sending shivers to my groin, I tried to sit up but Lara put her thumb to my neck and pushed me back down. The pressure was enough to make sure I stayed where she wanted me. She was driving me mad with nips and bits to my chest and I groaned in frustration. Lara swirled her tongue around my nipple and I sighed at that but then she bit, hard and I roared, the pain zinging straight to my cock, hardening it further and I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to stop the overwhelming need to explode right then.

She stretched my arms above my head and kissed me passionately when ‘snick’ I looked up at my left wrist to see she’d handcuffed me to the bed post.

“Not quite what I had in mind, but... OK” I muttered unfazed, looking up at Lara, her eyes darkened by lust. Whatever else was between us the sex was always bloody damn good.

“I aught to leave you there Terry.” She threatened but I knew she wouldn’t, well I damn well hoped she wouldn’t, as I was so horny. It had been a very long time since I’d had a woman and none have ever equalled Lara.

“No you won’t.” I replied arrogantly and ground my rock hard erection into her. Lara’s eyes widened further.

“Won’t I?” She threatened and climbed off me, I groaned in frustration. When would I learn not to dare Lara? She dragged my pants off me leaving me naked and horny, handcuffed to a bed post and she was quite prepared to leave me there. I had other ideas. I hooked my ankle behind hers and tried to trip her but Lara is far too good for that. She did however drop to her knees between my legs and grinned at me. I’ve seen sharks with less feral grins than that one. For the first time the thought that I may be in serious trouble flitted across my mind but I ignored it.

“Should I leave you like this Terry?” Lara asked, running her nails up the underside of my cock, which twitched and lengthened for her. I had to grit my teeth to stop disgracing myself then and there.

“Teasing bitch.” I muttered and Lara had the cheek to laugh at my discomfort. I was in physical pain right now and wanted retribution.

“What was that Terry?” Lara asked as she continued to tease and torment me. Smearing pre come over my cock and slowly sliding her hand down to my groin and back again. My hips cantered off the floor at her touch and even if she’d had a gun to my temple I wouldn’t have been able to help myself.

“God Lara, please!” I was ashamed of the pleading tone in my voice but God I wanted her but that never had changed, even when I knew she’d trample on my heart again.

“Is this what you want Terry?” Lara asked just before she lowered her head and took me into her mouth and I had difficulty not loosing control right there and then.

“Oh Christ.” I muttered threading my one loose hand into her hair, too keep her there or not I’m not quite sure but I knew without a doubt I wouldn’t be able to last long. Lara throws herself into sex like she does everything else in her life, with gusto. The flickering of her tongue over the head of my cock and gentle scratching at my balls had me spending myself in her talented mouth. I lay there panting when in truth I’d done nothing. It had only taken the edge off my horniness; I wanted her again, now.

Lara untangled my hand from her hair and slithered up my body, driving me wild again and kissed me, giving me a taste of myself. I’m sure the look on my face told her exactly what I thought of that idea. She laughed at me. I rattled the cuff.

“Come on Lara. Uncuff me.” I demanded, but she shook her head and bit me on the neck, sending bolts of lust to my cock again. She could quite obviously feel it nudging at her as she ground down onto it. “Lara!” I tried to sound threatening but she knew exactly the condition I was in and that I was putty in her hands.

“Yes Terry?” Lara asked casually as she continued to tease me. Right then and there I promised myself retribution for her teasing. Lara took me in hand again and rubbed the head of my cock against her entrance. I groaned at the sight of her totally clean shaven mound as she continued to tease, parting her lips with my cock and rubbing it back and forward but never quite letting me inside.

I knew the more I begged the longer she’d make me wait but right now I didn’t want to play her games I wanted to fuck her. I closed my eyes to try to get the image out of my head but that didn’t help at all. Lara must have taken pity on me as she finally impaled herself on my hard cock and I could not suppress the groan as I slid inside her again, for the first time in far too long.

“Ohhh yes!” she breathed in the damn sexy upper crust English accent of hers and I think I fell in love with her again right then but marriage and babies would never be on the cards for us. I put one hand on her hip to slow her down as I wanted this to last but Lara was obviously dealing with her own horniness as she was frantic and within a few minutes she collapsed on my chest panting. I brushed her hair off her forehead and kissed her.

“You’re an evil man Terry Sheridan!” Lara told me nibbling on my ear and gently undulating her hips and I answered her with a few thrusts of my own.

“Am I?” I asked loving her slow and gentle this time, the first two times had only taken the edge off, and I wanted her all night long in my bed. “Let me up Lara, I want to make love to you and I’m not so keen on the floor either.” I really didn’t expect she would uncuff me but she did and I rolled her over onto her back, staying joined all the time. I wrapped my hands in her hair and kissed her passionately.

Lara wrapped her legs around mine and pulled me in further and we were at it again. God it was just as good as the first time especially now as I could take charge. I thrust into her harder and faster while she kissed me, tongues duelling, as she marked me up again, I could feel the sting in my shoulders from her nails but truth be told I didn’t care.

“Christ, I’m gonna come.” I muttered moments before I did, flooding her with my intensity. Lara joined me seconds later as she fluttered and tightened around my cock and I knew without a doubt we’d nowhere near had our fill of each other yet.

It was a long, passionate night and I for one was never the same after.


End file.
